Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope
The Assault on Fort Forlorn Hope is a battle fought between the hosts and Delos Inc. during the Host Uprising, in which Dolores Abernathy and Charlotte Hale fought over the decryption key to the Forge - hidden in the control unit of Dolores' father - Peter Abernathy. Prelude After learning Delos' plan to retake the parks, Dolores Abernathy chooses to ally with the Confederados and arrives at Fort Forlorn Hope. In the meantime, Peter Abernathy - who has just almost got abducted by Hale - and Bernard Lowe, along with several Delos Board members, are captured by the Confederados and are also taken to Fort Forlorn Hope. Later, Charlotte Hale assumes control of a QA assault team targeting Fort Forlorn Hope, and repurposes them to abduct Peter Abernathy. The Assault At the fort, the bulk forces of both Wyatt's gang and the Confederados are deployed infront of the main gate while sending scouts to monitor the movements of the QA assault team. Shortly after the scouts' returning, the majority of the QA assault team launches a frontal assault on the fort, with members both on foot and on UTV. The Confederados' antiquated weaponry is no match for the advanced automatic weapons of the QA assault team, and the Confederados begin to fall back as they start to incur heavy losses. And Colonel Brigham exhorts his men to hold their ground as the assault team advances on the fort. In the meantime, Hale orders a small QA security team to breach a less guarded gate of the fort. As the team enters the room where Pater Abernathy is in, Bernard, who is also in the room, scurries into a corner, leading the team to ignore or not notice him. On the gatehouse, Dolores orders Angela to give signal to the gang to retreat inside the fort gate. And then Dolores notices her father being dragged away by the members of the QA Security Force and leave her post to pursuit them. As the team puts Peter Abernathy in the UTV, Dolores opens fire on them, but is unable to stop the UTV from taking off with Peter Abernathy. At the main gate, Colonel Brigham orders his men to retreat inside the gate, but members of Wyatt's gang has closed the gate and locked it from the inside. As the QA assault team continues to fire on the Confederados trapped outside, Wyatt's gang also fires upon the Confederados through the gate from the inside. When the QA assault team comes within range of the three heap of previously mined nitroglycerin cache, Angela shoots and ignites the cache, effectively eliminating or immobilizing most members of the QA assault team and many of the Confederados. Dolores instructs Teddy to execute Major Craddock and other remaining Confederados, but Teddy can't bring himself to do it, and sets them free instead. Aftermath Wyatt's gang wipes out most of the QA assault team and a significant amount of the Confederados. But the Westworld QA Security Force is successful in the abduction of Peter Abernathy, leading Dolores to pursuit them to the Mesa. Dissidence grews further between Dolores and Teddy, leading Dolores to change Teddy by force. Notable Combatants *Hosts **Dolores Abernathy **Teddy Flood **Clementine Pennyfeather **Angela **Colonel Brigham **Major Craddock *Humans **Charlotte Hale **Benson **Arroyo Appearances *Season Two **Virtù e Fortuna Gallery Fort forlorn hope confederado welcome party.png|Confederados welcoming party Fort forlorn hope confederados prepared for defence.png|Confederados preparing for defense Fort forlorn hope nitro trap detonation.png|nitroglycerin detonation Category:Battles